Inspiración
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Harry necesita inspiración, y va en busca de ella a las mazmorras


INSPIRACIÓN  
-¡No Ron! ¡Esto ni siquiera puede llamarse verso mucho meno poesía! - le grita Hermione a Ron - "Bellos tus ojos son/ más no igualan la belleza/ de tu sincera sonrisa/ aún y cuando la ocultas/ bajo el libro que leas" ¡Ni siquiera tiene rima!  
  
-¡Si la tiene! Mira: ocultas-leas - me río al ver la cara de exasperación de Hermione - ¿qué quieres Hermione? Ginny y yo heredamos la misma afinidad para la poesía ¿Verdad ojos como un sapo en escabeche?  
  
-¡Oye! ¡A mi no me metas! - le grito fingiendo estar ofendido, pero la risa es más fuerte que nosotros y los tres terminamos riendo a carcajadas, después de calmarnos, Hermione volvió a tomar la palabra  
  
-Bien, sigamos con esto ¿quieren? - tomó un libro de la mesa en que estábamos trabajando y comenzó a leer la definición - 'Poesía es el arte de evocar y sugerir sensaciones, emociones e ideas, mediante un empleo particular del lenguaje, sujeto a medidas, cadencias, ritmos e imágenes' Ahora con la definición comiencen a escribir de nuevo - Ron y yo nos pusimos a la tarea de escribir un poema, cosa difícil en mi opinión. Todo esto comenzó con la integración de varios cursos de carácter artístico como pintura, fotografía y literatura, ésta última era impartida por la profesora McGonagall quien en la última clase nos encargó escribir un poema de nuestra propia inspiración, cosa que no habíamos logrado desde las nueve de la noche en que Hermione nos puso a trabajar en eso y hasta ahora ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde entonces, aunque debo admitir que admiro la perseverancia de Hermione. Después de media hora más de intentos fallidos, me doy por vencido, definitivamente aquí no tengo inspiración, me levanto atrayendo la atención de mis dos amigos que se habían enfrascado en una nueva discusión  
  
-¿A dónde vas? - me pregunta Ron  
  
-A buscar mi inspiración - le respondo guiñando un ojo, Ron inmediatamente se pone rojo y comienza a escribir cosas sin sentido sobre el pergamino  
  
-Eh... procura terminar la tarea y... regresar a tiempo - me pide Hermione igual de roja que Ron. Sonrío al ver la forma en que reaccionan, voy a mi habitación y tomo mi varita junto con mi capa de invisibilidad y salgo de la sala común, sigo el camino que lleva a las mazmorras, después de unos minutos encuentro el retrato que me indica que he llegado a la casa de slytherin  
  
-Gárgola - susurro, alegrándome de que cierta persona me haya dejado saber la contraseña, entro con cuidado, percatándome de que no hay nadie en la sala común, entro por uno de los pasillos y después de caminar unos minutos llego a mi destino, abro la puerta con un alohomora y enseguida entro. Hay tres camas en la habitación, pero solo una de ellas es la que me interesa, me, me acerco a la que esta a la derecha, las cortinas están cerradas al menos con tres hechizos diferentes, pero afortunadamente solo necesito un contrahechizo para entrar, después de hacer el encantamiento me siento sobre la cama y aplico el mismo encantamiento que tenían las cortinas, viéndome seguro me quito la capa y la escondo junto con mi varita bajo la cama y me dedico a observar la figura que duerme frente a mi. Se ve tan tranquilo, incluso me atrevería a decir que parece un ángel entre esas sábanas verdes y no una serpiente, levanto mi mano intentando acariciar su cabello dorado, pero de pronto siento como una fuerza superior a mi me hace girar y como el peso de un cuero sobre el mío me impide moverme, tardo en ser consciente de que el ángel que admiraba esta sobre mi apuntándome con su varita y una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos  
  
-¿Harry? - me llama tomando conciencia de quien soy - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
-Oh... solo pasaba por aquí y decidí dejarme matar por ti - le dije con sarcasmo. Draco se hizo a un lado, sentándose y dejando su varita bajo la almohada, me incorporo sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿Ni siquiera un "disculpa por intentar asesinarte"? me conforme con un "hola amor ¿te hice daño? - veo como una sonrisa sarcástica se forma en tus labios para después besarme de forma lenta y delinear con tu lengua mis labios, te separas y me sonríes de forma inocente, adoro esa sonrisa - bien, me conformo con eso  
  
-¿Y se puede saber que haces en MI cama a media noche?  
  
-Tenía ganas de verte - levantas una ceja sorprendido  
  
-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?  
  
-Yo había pensado en algo mejor  
  
-Calma tus hormonas Potter - me dices en tono de reproche pero sin dejar de sonreír, te metes entre las sábanas y me haces un lugar junto a ti - Ven - sin replicas me acomodo a su lado quedando Draco a mi espalda, sus brazos me rodean por la cintura, mientras siento su respiración cerca de mi oído  
  
-Mmmm... ¿terminaste la tarea de McGonagall? - le preguntó  
  
-Pensé que tenias mejores ideas para iniciar una conversación Potter - me susurra, haciendo que yo ría  
  
-Hablo en serio Draco  
  
-Por supuesto ¿y tu?  
  
-No, aún no encuentro mi inspiración  
  
-¿Y pensaste que aquí la encontrarías?  
  
-Puede ser ¿alguna idea?  
  
-Tengo algunas en mente y a mi parecer muy buenas  
  
-¿Te molestaría decírmelas?  
  
-Mmmm... mejor las pongo en práctica - y sin más comienza a morder mi lóbulo para luego introducir su lengua en mi oído, unos suspiros involuntarios se escapan de mi boca, Draco siempre ha sabido como encenderme, sus manos siguen un juego de sube y baja por mi pecho desabrochando a su paso los botones de mi camisa, después de un tiempo sus manos bajaron con lentitud por mi vientre, introduciéndose debajo de mi pantalón y mis boxers, llegando hasta la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo, el simple roce de sus manos me hicieron gemir ruidosamente, continua con las caricias mientras sus labios me besaban el cuello, los gemidos se escapaban de mis labios sin que fuera capaz de controlarlos, mi cuerpo se retorcía bajo cada una de sus caricias  
  
-Draco... te necesito... tómame - le pedí sintiendo la necesitad de que me poseyera, de que me hiciera suyo. Con dificultad y prisa me desnudó, yo le quité sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior mientras el se quitaba la camisa, regresando con las caricias me ayudó a ponerme en posición sobre la cama y al poco tiempo sentí como entraba en mi con fuerza. Grité, grité su nombre en una mezcla de dolor y lujuria ¿cómo podía ser el dolor tan placentero? Solo Draco sabía como hacerme sentir eso. Sus embestidas eran rápidas, entraba y salía con una fuerza brutal, su mano acariciaba mi pene, en caricias erráticas que me tenían al borde. Escuchaba que entre gemidos decía mi nombre y cuando me amaba "Si Draco, grita que soy yo quien te hace sentir así, grita que eres mío, al igual que yo grito que soy tuyo, que eres tu quien me hace sentir en la gloria. Grita más fuerte, que nuestros gritos se escuchen por todos lados, para que todos sepan cuanto es que nos amamos"  
  
**************  
  
Los dos terminados exhaustos, uno junto al otro, abrazados y completamente agotados, tu descansas entre mis brazos, con la seguridad de que mientras estés a mi lado no permitiré que te dañen  
  
-¿Sabes Draco? La inspiración llegó a mi desde que te tengo a mi lado - te susurro pero no me respondes nada, estas profundamente dormido. Me alejo de ti con cuidado de no despertarte, me visto y tomo mis cosas cubriéndome con la capa, dejando al descubierto mi cabeza, me acerco a tu rostro y te beso la frente - te amo - luego te beso en los labios y me voy de allí.  
  
Llego a mi sala común sin problemas en mi cuarto aún siguen dormidos, dejo mis cosas sobre mi cama y tomo un cambio de ropa. Me ducho, al salir me siento mucho más relajado y extrañamente con mucha energía, me dirijo a mi escritorio y saco pergamino, una pluma y un tintero, y me siento, aún esta un poco oscuro, veo mi reloj y noto que son cerca de las cinco de la maña tengo tiempo suficiente.  
  
-Bien, comencemos - tomo mi pluma y comienzo a escribir  
  
Te amo, palabras sencillas  
  
Pero que cuestan pronunciar  
  
Porque el amor mismo  
  
Es difícil de explicar  
¿Cómo explicar lo que siento?  
  
Cada vez que te acercas a mi  
  
Al sentir en mi cuello tu aliento  
  
Y el roce de tus labios en mi  
Ver tus ojos a distancia  
  
De miradas elegantes y estudiadas  
  
Con ese brillo de malicia  
  
Como un par de diamantes  
  
Que se saben deseados  
  
Por los amantes  
Quiero estar en tu mente  
  
Quiero estar clavado en tu corazón  
  
Quiero a cada instante  
  
Envenenarte con mi pasión  
  
Quiero amarte a fuego lento  
  
Disfrutando de todo tu ser  
  
Para sentir por már tiempo  
  
Tus caricias en mi piel  
  
Ámame, como yo te amo  
  
Porque amar es adorar  
  
Porque amar es entregar  
  
Cuerpo, vida, alma y corazón  
  
Al ser que amado es.  
La profesora McGonagall hizo una pausa, su mirada oculta a la perfección lo que siente o piensa, mientras relee mi poema, tanto gryffindor como slytherin estaban sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios  
  
-"¿Tan mal lo habré hecho?" - me pregunto  
  
-Señor Potter - me llama la profesora, me pongo en pie enseguida, temiendo un regaño, la profesora me mira severamente, volteo a mi lado en busca de ayuda, pero Hermione, me mira de igual forma - señor Potter... temo... que si usted decidiera vivir en el mundo no mágico... tendría asegurado un gran porvenir como poeta o escritor - vuelvo a respirar, la profesora McGonagall me sonríe, y gryffindor e incluso unos slytherin estallan en aplausos, siento como me ruborizo y solo atinó a sonreír tímidamente, la profesora hace un movimiento pidiendo silencio, cuando ya no se escucha nada continua - este poema contiene todos los elementos, tiene ritmo al igual que una buena sinalefa, casi todos los versos constan de ocho sílabas, además de concordancia, mezclando una rima asonante con consonante. Muy bien hecho señor Potter, veinte puntos para Gryffindor - mis compañeros vuelven a estallar en aplausos, la profesora me devuelve mi pergamino y da la clase por terminada  
  
-¡Excelente Harry! - me anima Hermione - ¡Te dije que podrías hacerlo!  
  
-Muy bien amigo, fue grandioso  
  
-Gracias chicos - les digo mientras termino de recoger mis cosas  
  
-Nosotros nos adelantamos, tengo que ir a la biblioteca y Ron me acompaña nos vemos en la siguiente clase - los dos salen seguidos del resto del alumnado, al final me quedo solo en el aula terminado de ordenar mis cosas, cuando termino me hecho la mochila al hombro y salgo, al pasar por uno de los pasillos, siento como alguien me toma del brazo y con fuerza me obliga a entrar por un pasillo desierto y totalmente oscuro, no atino a defenderme y antes de darme cuenta mi mochila estaba en el suelo y yo con la espalda contra la pared  
  
-¿Qué demo...? - intento decir pero unos labios impidieron que mis palabras salieran, reconozco el sabor de esos labios, y sin pensarlo dos veces correspondo el beso. Cuando nos separamos siento una mano sobre mi mejilla acariciando mi rostro  
  
-Lindo poema Harry ¿me pregunto quien te habrá inspirado? - me pregunta Draco de forma seductora  
  
-¿No lo adivinas?  
  
-Tengo una ligera sospecha, pero me gustaría que me lo confirmaras - sonrió ante esa invitación  
  
-Por supuesto, parece que el poema te ha puesto a tono  
  
-No sabes cuanto, tuve que asirme de la banca para no saltarte encima enfrente de toda la clase, pero esto no se queda así, esta noche me la pagas  
  
-Con mucho gusto Malfoy - lo tomó por el rostro y lo beso con pasión, y él me responde de forma salvaje, al terminar el beso nos sonreímos, se agacha y toma mi mochila para luego dármela  
  
-No lo olvides, esta noche, en mi habitación  
  
-No lo olvidaré - le doy un beso fugaz y salgo corriendo antes de que me arrepienta y regrese a su lado. Definitivamente amar, es entregarlo todo, amar es encontrar la inspiración en la persona amada...  
**************  
  
¡¡¡¿Qué les pareció?!!! Desde hace tiempo tenía pensado hacer algo así ¿les gustó? Se que no explico cómo empezó la relación entre Harry y Draco, pero quería algo así, en donde ya llevaran algo de tiempo en su relación, y expresaran como se sentían el uno con el otro. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido. Espero sus reviews 


End file.
